criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Kessel
Otto Kessel was a suspect in the murder investigations of three different people before turning out to be the killer of his mother, former S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels, in Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). Profile Biologically 28 years old, Otto was a neohuman created less than a year prior to the events of Extinguished. Disguised as Denise's personal assistant, he wore a brown wig over his actual green hair, green eyes and stubble. Otto was seen wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a green tie. He also was seen holding a tablet. In his first appearance, it is known that Otto ate sunflower seeds. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he drank Rocket Cow, had read 3001: A Space Audacity and rode a LegAway. In his third appearance, his eyelines were seen bolder and it is revealed that he worked out, drank cold brew coffee and used antiperspirant. In his fourth appearance, it is noted that he was right-handed, used eye drops and knew how to tie knots. Events of Criminal Case Out of Breath Otto became a suspect after Jones and the player found his meal card, allowing the team to identify him as S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels's assistant. When asked if he knew the victim, he recognized her as a cafeteria worker and said that he only saw her in passing. He then left to attend to Denise's needs. Otto was spoken to again about the romantic gift he got from the victim. He explained that Doris had misread his congeniality and developed romantic feelings for him. However, he rejected Doris's feelings, saying that he was too busy for romance. Otto was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Clyde Black for Doris's murder. To Eternity and Beyond Otto became a suspect again after Gloria and the player learned that he was at the scene of the crime shortly before Trishna had been killed. When questioned, he told the team that he had not seen anything unusual and denied knowing the victim. Otto was spoken to again about the note left to him, describing his as S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels' "little Otto-maton". He told the team that the victim often mocked his position as Denise's assistant and believed that he was merely a lackey. However, he explained to her that he was only doing his job. Otto was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated John C. Birk for Trishna's murder. Extinguished Otto became a suspect for the third time after Gloria and the player found his badge at the secret lab. When he questioned, he told the team that he wanted to find Denise after her disappearance, and that one of his leads had led him to the lab. He admitted to breaking into the lab, but told the team that nobody had been there. He then denied knowing who the victim was. Otto was spoken to again about the fact that he knew the victim. He confessed that when he broke into the lab, he came across the victim, who attacked him for trespassing. The victim then programmed his smart glasses to recognize Otto's face so that, if he saw him again, he could silence him for good. Otto was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated April Liu for Henry's murder. Later, Jones and the player questioned him about Denise's plans regarding seismic calculations. Jones informed Otto that Denise had plans to create a powerful earthquake with the help of a catalyst, prompting him to tell the team that Denise had once used the word "catalyst" to describe the meteorite core. This led the team to believe that Denise was planning to use the meteorite as a catalyst for her earthquake. Blaze of Glory Otto became a suspect once again after Jones and the player found Denise's agenda saying she was expecting to meet him. Otto said that Denise had messaged him out of the blue, demanding him to join her to prove his loyalty to her. He then said that he refused to join her and witnessed the chaos afterward. Later, the team found evidence of Denise coercing him into sleeping with her. He said that she had only brought him to S.A.R.A. to use him and that if he rebelled, he would be out of a career. He then claimed that he only went looking for Denise after she quit S.A.R.A. because he wanted to make sure he was safe from her. The team then found out that Otto had killed Denise and had taken her neohuman army. To everyone's amazement, Otto said that the neohumans welcomed him as their new leader as he himself was a neohuman. Otto explained that Denise had him woken up and tested on multiple times throughout his development, with him growing more obedient to her orders. For the final phase of testing, Denise dared Otto to pass off as her assistant in human form. However, the longer he was out of the tank, the more aware he became of the abuse Denise inflicted on him and his fellow neohumans. As the neohumans were still fully under Denise's control, Otto decided to "free" them. Thus, when Denise was marching her army to the hill, he beheaded her so that her army would no longer have to bow down to any human. After his confession, the team tried to subdue him, but he threatened to kill them if they tried to do so, letting him easily escape. Soon after, the team rounded up Otto and the rest of the neohumans atop the hill for a final battle. At first, Otto taunted the team, saying that all the superhumans who tried to stop them had ended up dead. To his surprise however, Rita was not only invincible to the neohumans, the neohumans were also getting damaged by her powers. However, Otto refused to surrender. Soon enough, Rita overloaded and blew up, killing Otto and the rest of the neohumans, ending their reign of destructive terror over the city. Trivia *Otto is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of The Conspiracy. *Otto is one of the characters to appear as a suspect four times. *Otto is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Otto is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *As Otto turns out to be the killer of his mother at the climax of her murder investigation, he is one of the killers in The Conspiracy to commit domestic homicide. *Otto is one of the non-human killers in the game. Case appearances *Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) *To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) *Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy) *Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy) Gallery OKesselConspiracy.png|Otto, as he appeared in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy). OKesselConspiracyC287.png|Otto, as he appeared in To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) and Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). OKesselConspiracyC289.png|Otto, as he appeared in Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy). OttoEndgame.png|Otto, being revealed as a neohuman during his arrest for Denise Daniels' murder. YoungOtto.png|A young Otto. RitawithFlamesssss.png|Rita Estevez, Otto's late killer. DDanielsConspiracy.png|Denise Daniels, Otto's late mother. RPierreConspiracy.png|Rozetta Pierre, Otto's late sister. DenisesSuperhumansConspiracy.png|Denise Daniels' neohumans, Otto's late siblings. OttoKesselMugshot.jpg OttoKesselMugshot2.jpg OKesselC289Mugshot.png OKesselC291Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:S.A.R.A. members